


Reasons

by padfootsotter



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, One Direction Fanfic, One Direction Imagines, One Direction One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4571793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootsotter/pseuds/padfootsotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dating a celebrity is never easy, there are a lot of reasons why it can fall apart, or why you'll fall apart. Maybe, just maybe there's one reason that stands above everything else and that's what makes you stay together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reasons

There are many reasons as to why Harry and her wouldn’t work, ever -there four however that stand out firmly to her. Though there is one reason why it will.

 

**Reason One -Her Family and Friends**

 

All of the time she could hear them complaining that she always ditches them for Harry, which she really doesn’t, well to her mind she doesn’t. She knows that her friends don’t like him, they think of him as, well to put it simply an arrogant git.

 

“I can’t believe this! You’re going to Japan just because he’s going? That’s insane!” This is what she hears all of the time, and true they may have a point, she can acknowledge that, however she can always find a counter argument.

 

This is also another complains that she hears all the time, “Did you see the article online? It says that he went home with a blonde bombshell last night, and look here! He’s a no good player, you should dump him.” And every time she rolls her eyes and mumbles ‘they always describe them as ‘bombshells’’.

 

However annoying and repetitive, she knows that her friends have a point and she knows that she’ll always have a voice in the back of her head saying ‘he might have had slept with her.’

 

This is one good reason as to why it will never work between them.

  
  


**Reason Two -Management**

 

The management is always on her case, whether she accidentally slipped a few curse words or they way she acted when she was on a date with Harry.

 

She’s tired of it, tired of the criticism from the management, and them telling her how she’s no good for Harry behind his back. One time it got so bad she yelled at them until she couldn’t breathe -in front of the boys. Harry calmed her down afterwards and told her not to get worked up so easily. Harry then walked back into the room with his left side suddenly bright red and his girlfriend missing.

 

His management is a pain in the arse and that is why it could never work between them.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Reason Three- His Career**

 

While she supports him and the band until the end of time it sometimes gets on her nerve that he’s never there with her. He’s always busy with touring or events that they never actually talk. At the start of their relationship he was always talking on the phone with her, nowadays she’s lucky if she gets a ‘hi’.

 

She’s so tired of sleeping alone in their bed, in their home. Sometimes she cries herself to sleep, though she would never tell anyone that, especially Harry.

 

His career takes up 98% of his time, and that is why it will never work between them.

 

**Reason Four- Fans**

 

With his career comes his fans, while some of them are supportive and nice, some of them can be downright cruel.

 

Being one of the hottest and most wanted man on the planet comes the female attention. Women, girls of all ages have fallen madly in love with him. Whenever she’s on a date with him she can hear the screech of the female fans wanting his autograph and attention. And because he’s Harry he’s too nice to say no.

 

She should be happy, she is truly, but sometimes it causes her pain to see beautiful women throwing themselves at him, and that is why it would never work between them.

  
  
  


**Reason One -He Loves Her, Truly Without A Doubt Loves Her.**

 

Though there are many reasons -four that firmly stick in her mind- there is one reason why it will.

 

Harry loves her, truly loves her with all his heart.

 

You can see it when he’s looking at her when they’re together -the one look that every girl dreams of, either when they’re sitting on the couch watching a movie or when she finishes washing the dishes and she sees him standing there, leaning on the door. You can see it when he’s singing at the concert, and he knows that one line that melt her hearts and he looks at her, or if she’s not there he looks up at the sky.

 

It’s in the way he acts and talks to her. They say that he tells his secrets to the boys, and that’s not a lie, however his truest, deepest secrets he confides in her and only her. He may have dated plenty of girls before her, but she’s the only one he tells her these things.

 

It’s in the way when he’s on tour and she’s not there with him, he takes out his favourite picture of the two of them and strokes it and kisses it before he falls asleep. He sometimes cries himself to sleep because he misses her so much, but no one will ever know that.

 

It’s in the way how even though there’s a lot of beautiful women around him all the time, she’s the only one on his mind, the only that can melt his heart, the only one who holds his heart.

 

It’s in the way how he defends her against management when she’s not there. How he passionately defends her from the criticism and tells them that he will leave if they criticise her again one more time, because he will not stand someone making the person he love feel horrible.

 

He loves her, more than any one. He loves her so much that he knows that she’s it for him, there’s no one else. She’s the one that he wants to have children with, to marry, to spend forever and ever with. It scares them both of how much they love each other that they would march to hell and back for each other, but they know they wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

Sure, there are reasons as to why they wouldn’t work, but this is the one reason why it will, beyond a shadow of a doubt  work between them.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have read this, it would have probably been up on my Tumblr. I decided I want to upload some of stories here as I don't go to my Tumblr that often. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, feedback would be highly appreciated! :) 
> 
> Follow me on twitter if you'd like @hoddleputter or instagram @_gracew__


End file.
